Adik dan Kekasih
by sahabat ackerman
Summary: Naruko tidak tahu kalau hinata adalah kekasih kakaknya (Naruto), begitu pula sebaliknya. Padahal mereka satu kelas di Konoha High School(KHS), bahkan Naruko menganggap Hinata kakak kedua setelah Naruto. Selain itu Naruto tidak tahu kalau Naruko dan Hinata saling kenal. Kesalahpahaman apa yg akan trjadi,,.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto harus dibuat bingung oleh adiknya(naruko) dan kekasihnya(Hinata), mana yang harus mendapat perhatian lebih. Naruko tidak tahu kalau hinata adalah kekasih kakaknya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Padahal mereka satu kelas di Konoha High School(KHS), bahkan Naruko menganggap Hinata kakak kedua setelah Naruto. Selain itu Naruto tidak tahu kalau Naruko dan Hinata saling kenal. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto…?

Disclaimer : Natuto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre : romance, friendship

Warning : cerita GaJe,typo,OOC,

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

TOK,,TOK,,TOK,,"NARUKOOO,,,,! AYO CEPAT BANGUN, SUDAH JAM SETENGAH ENAAMM, NANTI KAU BISA TERLAMBAT"teriak seorang berambut pirang model jabrik sambil mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik, tak biasanya ia bangun telat."HAA,,,! JAM SETENGAH ENAM"cepat-cepat Naruko turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

SKIP TIME:

Naruko menghampiri kakaknya yang berambut pirang,ialah Naruto yang sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang yang ia diperlukan sebelum berangkat kuliah.

"maaf hari ini telat bangun, dan tak sempat buat sarapan"ucap Naruko dengan nada menyesal.

"tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau tak terlambat ke sekolah"jawab Naruto.

"lalu apa sarapan kita hari ini"tanya Naruko.

"itu,,, yang ada dimeja makan"kata Naruto sambil menunjuk makanan dimeja makan.

"cup ramen ya,,,, kok cuma satu,,?"ucap Naruko agak bingung.

"apa boleh buat hanya tinggal satu, cepat dimakan nanti kau bisa telat"ucap Naruto yang masih menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

"tapi kakak bagai..."ucapan Naruko terpotong oleh Naruto,"kakak masih ada waktu untuk mencari sarapan diluar".

"baiklah, selamat makan"ucap Naruko.

Saat sedang asyiknya Naruko makan tiba-tiba sang kakak bertanya.

"Naruko,,,?"tanya Naruto.

"hm.."

"apa pendapatmu,,,jika kakak punya kekasih yang seumuran denganmu"tanya Naruto.

"uhukk,,,uhukk..!"Naruko langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

Naruto yang panik saat melihat reaksi adiknya langsung mengambilkan air minum. "ini minumlah,,,"kata Naruto yang khawatir pada adiknya.

"kenapa kau begitu kaget"tanya Naruto.

"habisnya tak biasanya kakak membicarakan soal percintaan"jawab Naruko.

"apa dia temanku" .

"mungkin,,,, yang pasti dia satu sekolahan denganmu"jawab Naruto.

",,,"

"jadi,,,, bagaimana pendapatmu"tanya Naruto.

"selama kakak bahagia dengannya tak masalah,, asalkan tak melupakan kewajiban sebagai seorang kakak"jawab Naruko.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud sang adik hanya bisa mengangguk dan menjawab"terima kasih sudah mau mengerti".

Narukopun tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakaknya, dan segera menghabiskan cup ramennya.

"aku berangkat dulu,,, jangan lupa jemput aku yaa,,,"ucap Naruko sambil memeringati Naruto.

"aku jadi penasaran seperti apa pacar kakak"guman Naruko yang masih bisa didengar Naruto.

"yaa,,yaa,,,nanti akan kutujukkan orangnya,,,,, hati-hati dijalan"

Naruko berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba Naruko berhenti di ambang pintu. Naruto pun menyadari hal itu.

"ada apa Naruko,,,"tanya Naruto keheranan.

"NENEK HARUS TAHU KALAU SALAH SATU MURIDNYA JADI PACAR KAKAK"selesei dengan teriakannya Naruko langsung kabur menuju sekolahannya.

"HEEE,,,,"sontak membuat Naruto kaget.

"ch,, dasar seenaknya saja" gerutu Naruto.

Sudah satu setengah tahun ini Uzumaki Naruto berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal di Suna. Naruto memilih melanjutkan kuliahnya di Konoha dengan alasan ingin lebih dekat dan menjaga adiknya Namikaze Naruko yang tinggal bersama neneknya. Sebenarnya alasan utama bukan itu, Naruto hanya ingin kabur dari rumah hanya karena ia mendengar kalau ia akan dijodohkan dengan anak Wakil Direktur perusahaan milik ayahnya. Di Konoha, Naruto tinggal disebuah kontrakan sederhana bersama adiknya yang tak jauh dari rumah neneknya. Walau Naruko tinggal dengan kakaknya, tapi ia menggunakan alamat neneknya. Seperti halnya belajar kelompok atau temannya yang mau mampir hanya untuk sekedar bermain, alsannya ia tak mau merepotkan kakaknya. Nenek Naruto, Tsunade, adalah Kepala Sekolah sekaligus pemilik KHS dan pemilik Konoha Hospital. Selain itu ia adalah seorang dokter di Konoha Hospital.

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

TENG…TENG…TENG... bunyi bel anda semua murid harus masuk ke kelaasnya masing-masing. Di kelas XII-B masih gaduh karena guru mereka belum datang.

"huuh,,,yang tadi itu hampir saja telat"guman Naruko sambil menghela napas.

"hm,, Naru,,,,tak seperti biasanya kau telat"ujar gadis berambut indigo yang panjangnya hampir menutupi punggungnya dengan poni yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"ahh kau ternyata kak hinata, pagi ini aku bangun agak kesiangan, untung saja kakakku cepat-cepat membangunkanku" ujar Naruko kepada gadis indigo yang dipanggilnya kak Hinata itu. Hyuuga Hinata, ya itulah gadis yang saat ini bersama Naruko. Naruko memang menganggap Hinata sebagai kakak keduanya setelah Naruto, memang sih Hinata hanya lebih tua sebulan dari Naruko, tapi Naruko menganggap kalau Hinata bersikap lebih dewasa darinya. Naruko sendiri bertemu dengan Hinata sejak kelas satu, anehnya mereka selalu satu kelas tiap tahunnya hingga sekarang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruko yang meminta pada neneknya agar sekelas dengan Hinata. Alasan Naruko dekat dengan Hinata bukan hanya menjadikannya sahabat atau jadi seorang kakak, melainkan juga menjadi pembimbing saat belajar. Karena waktu masih di Suna Naruto lah yang menemani dan membimbingnya saat belajar. Naruko sering belajar dirumah Hinata, bersama adik Hinata,Hanabi tentunya. Dan semua itu membuatnya semakin lebih dekat dengan keluarga Hinata. Hinata sendiri dengan senang hati diminta Tsunade untuk mengikuti perkembangan cucunya itu, karena selain dekat dengan Naruto ia termasuk seorang yang pandai di sekolahannya. Dan alhasil, setiap ada ulangan Naruko selalu masuk sepuluh besar dengen nilai yang sangat memuaskan,mengingat kelasnya termasuk kelas para orang-orang yang jenius.

"kebiasaan, setiap ada ulangan selalu belajar sampai larut malam"tebak Hinata.

"hehe,,, habisnya aku masih belum yakin dengan otakku ini"jawab Naruko dengan cengirannya khas itu.

"tapi jika otakmu terus kau paksa maka kau akan sulit konsentrasi karena sudah capek duluan, otak juga perlu istirahat,makanya nilainu tak pernah sempurna"terang Hinata sekaligus menasehatinya.

"hm,, benar juga katamu kak,,,"jawab Naruko yang rupanya juga setuju dengan pendapat Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan kelas XII-B menjadi sunyi saat guru mereka datang.

"selamat pagi anak-anak,,,?"

"selamat pagi bu,,," jawap serempak semua murid.

"baiklah,,,, ku harap kalian sudah siap untuk ulangan harian kali ini"ucap sang guru dengan tegas.

SKIP TIME:

TENG…TENG…TENG…! Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Hampir semua murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka khususnya bagi yang baru menyeleseikan ulangan harian.

"haaah,,, akhirnya bisa istirahat sejenak, otakku terasa penuh setelah menghadapi ulangan dua mata pelajaran secara berturut"keluh Naruko sambil minu jus jeruknya yang ditamani oleh Hinata.

"masih mau belajar sampai larut malam dan bangun kesiangan"tanya Hinata dengan nada menggoda.

Naruko yang mendengarnya menggeleng sambil memegang kepala dengan kedua tanganya."tidak,,,tidakk,,, mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya".

"hm,,,mungkin ya" guman Hinata.

Saat sedang menikmati jusnya, Naruko menyadari kalau Hinata sedang melamun dengan muka yang memerah sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"kak,,,!"ucap Naruko mencoba membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

Tak ada hasil, iapun meninggikaan suaranya."kaak,,,!"

Sontak membuat kaget dan terbangun dari lamunannya."eeh,,, ada apa Naru,,,?"

"apa yang kau lamunkan sih, dan kenapa muka kakak memerah" tanya Naruko.

"hm,, tidak apa-apa"jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala malu karena ketahuan melamun."hm,,, Naru, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu,,?".

"tentang apa"tanya Naruko lalu menikmati jusnya kembali.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang yang kau sukai menyatakan cintanya padamu"tanya Hinata dengan muka yang memerah.

"uhukk,,,uhukk" Naruko tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, baginya kejadian ini seperti pernah dialaminya.

Hinata yang melihat reaksi Narako kaget dan langsung menepuk pelan punggung Naruko.

"kau mengagetkanku saja kak, soalnya ini pertama kalinya kak Hina memulai membicarakan tentang percintaan pada Naru"jelas Naruko, memang kalau mereka sedang membicarakan tentang percintaan Naruko yang slalu memulainya.

"hehe,, maaf, jadi,,,?"ucap Hinata sambil menanti pendapat dari Naruko.

"jika kak Hina menyukainya kenapa tidak, tapi kakak harus tetap hati-hati pada laki-laki" jawab Naruko sambil memperingatinya, "tapi jangan terlena jadi lupa belajar, ingat kita sudah kelas tiga".

"waah,, kau sudah semakin dewasa saja Naru, terima kasih sudah mau mengerti" ucap Hinata yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan perkataan Naruko, baru kali ini bertingkah seperti orang dewasa.

"jadi kak Hina saat ini sedang jatuh cinta yaa,, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kakak sering melamun sambil senyum-senyum"guman Naruko dengan mengingat-ingat kejadian saat Hinata sedang melamun.

"apa kakak sudah tahu kalau dia juga menyukaimu" tanya Naruko.

"sudah,,, kemarin dia menyatakan cintanya" jawab Hinata dengan muka yang memerah karena ingat saat sang pujaan hati menyatahan cintanya.

"APAA,,,,,"sontak Naruko berteriak kaget dengan jawaban Hinata, sehingga hampir semua yang ada dikantin menoleh pada mereka berdua.

Dengan sigap Hinata membungkam mulut Naruko. "sst,,,jangan keras-keras Naru"bisik Hinata dan Naruko pun hanya bisa mengengguk.

Saat semua murid sudah pada kesibukannya masing-masing Hinata pun melepaskan tangannya dari Naruko.

"aku jadi penasaran siapa orang yang bisa membuat kak Hina jatuh cinta, pastinya ia seorang yang tampan dan pintar"tebak Naruko.

"hm,,, bukan hanya itu saja, ia punya senyum yang cerah seperti dirimu Naru"tambah Hinata, dengan muka yang memerah karena sedang membayangkan wajah kekasihnya.

"jadi,,, siapa dia" tanya Naruko yang masih penasaran siapa kekasih Hinata.

"dia,,,"

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**bagi yang masih berminat membaca fic gaje ini, saya ucapkan SELAMAT MEMBACA... JANNJOOOT...!**

Disclaimer : Natuto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : K+

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre : romance, friendship

Warning : alur cerita GaJe,typo,OOC,kalimat amburadul,alur kacau

.

.

.

"aku jadi penasaran siapa orang yang bisa membuat kak Hina jatuh cinta, pastinya ia seorang yang tampan dan pintar"tebak Naruko.

"hm,,, bukan hanya itu saja, ia punya senyum yang cerah seperti dirimu Naru"tambah Hinata, dengan muka yang memerah karena sedang membayangkan wajah kekasihnya.

"jadi,,, siapa dia" tanya Naruko yang masih penasaran siapa kekasih Hinata.

"dia,,,"

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"dia,,," TENG,,,TENG,,,TENG,,, perkataan Hinata terhenti saat bunyi bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat sudah habis. "ayo kembali kekelas,,, nanti saja saat di rumah dan sekarang fokus saja pada pelajaran" lanjut Hinata.

"baiklah,,, ayo" seru Naruko.

SKIP TIME:

TENG,,,TENG,,,TENG,,, bunyi bel sekolah menandakan pelajaran hari ini sudah usai.

"haaaah,,, akhirnya selesei juga"helaan napas Naruko. "kak Hina aku mau menemui nenek dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya".

"baiklah,,, aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah".

Di ruang Kepala Sekolah

BRUAK...! suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar oleh Naruko. Seseorang yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya didepan computer hampir terjungkal kaget karena ulah cucunya.

"neneeek….! Ada kabar mengejutkan tentang kakak" teriak Naruko kepada neneknya yang tak lain adalah Tsunade.

Tsunade yang baru saja sadar dari kekagetannya hanya menghela nafas karena ulah cucunya. "Naruko sudah kubilang ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk,,, kau akan membunuhku kalau aku punya penyakit jantung".

"hehe maaf,,, ini tentang kak Naruto" ucap Naruko dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"memangnya kenapa dengan kakakmu"

"nenek tahu tidak kalau kakak sudah punya pacar"

"tidak,, memangnya siapa yang mau dengan kakakmu"

"nenek terlalu menganggap remeh kak Naruto, dia itu cukup populer di kampusnya"

"tahu dari mana"

"pacarnya kak Neji"

"memangnya kau tahu siapa pacarnya kakakmu"

"hmm…"Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya. "tapi tadi pagi dia sendiri yang bilang kalau pacarnya ada di sekolah ini".

"hmm jadi begitu ya" sahut Tsunade sambil manggut-manggut.

"Naruko,,, kau tahu tujuan utama kakakmu pindah ke Konoha" tanya Tsunade pada Naruko.

"bukankah pindah kesini untuk meneruskan pendidikannya"

"ternyata benar kau tak tahu soal itu ya"

"soal apa memangnya"

"bisa dibilang kakakmu itu kabur ke Konoha hanya untuk menghindari rencana ayahmu"

"rencana apa memangnya hingga membuat kakak kabur dari rumah"

"perjodohan"

"haa,,,! perjodohan"

"kenapa kau begitu kaget"

"nampaknya akan lebih sulit"

"sulit apanya"

"haah,,, akan semakin sulit saja menyatukan kak Naruto dengan kak hinata apalagi mereka sudah mempunyai pasangan dan lagi, ayah menjodohkan Kakak"

"hei Naruko,,, tanpa kau sadari kau itu mendukung rencana ayahmu"

"mendukung bagaimana maksudnya"

"kau tahu dengan siapa Naruto dijodohkan"

"tidak,, memangnya dengan siapa"

"dengan anaknya wakil direktur perusahaan ayahmu"

"bukankah wakil direkturnya itu paman Hiashi,,,, ehh paman Hiashikan ayahnya kak Hinata"

"ya itulah yang kumaksud kalau kau mendukung rencana ayahmu"

"tapikan mereka sudah mempunyai pasangan"

"benar juga apa katamu Naruko"

"oh iya aku hampir lupa ngasih tahu Kakak kalau hari ini aku akan belajar dirumahnya kak Hinata dan akan pulang telat" ucap Naruko lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tasnya.

"suruh saja kakakmu kemari"

"hm"

Di gerbang sekolah

Naruto tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah bosannya karena sedang menunggu adiknya yang tak kunjung keluar dari sekolah.

"itukan Naruto" guman Hinata lalu menghampiri.

"Na-Naruto"sapa Hinata agak canggung.

"eeh Hinata,, apa kabar,,,?" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit kaget.

"baik,,,lagi nunggu dia pulang ya" tanya Hinata

"aah iya,, hmm apa kau langsung mau pulang"

"tidak,,, aku lagi nunggu temanku"

Drrrt,,,drrrt,,,drrrt,,, panggilan masuk diponsel Naruto

"hmm Naruko" batin Naruto saat melihat nama yang menelponnya lalu ia menjawabnya. "heii ada apa menelponku, cepat pulang"

",,,"

"apa,,,! Diruang kepala sekolah" lalu menutup ponselnya. "maaf ya aku harus menghadap kepala sekolah, tak apa-apakan kalau kutinggal"

"tak apa-apa kok" setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"awas saja kau Naru kalau Nenek sampai bertanya yang tidak-tidak" kata Naruto dalam hati.

Diruang Kepala Sekolah

"aku tinggal dulu ya soalnya kasihan kak Hinata kalau kelamaan menungguku"ucap Naruko lalu berjalan menuju kaluar.

" hm baiklah, hati-hati dijalan" kata Tsunade menasehatinya.

"pesan Nenek kan slalu kuingat,,, Oo ya tolong bilang ke kak Naruto kalau nanti aku pulang terlambat" Narukopun melangkah keluar.

Tsunade yang tadinya melihat cucunya keluar dari rungannya kini melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

.

.

"aah itu dia Naruko" batin Naruko lalu menghampirinya.

"apa saja yang kau katakan pada nenek" kata Naruto yang membuat Naruko kaget.

"ehh,,, aku hanya mengatakan kalau kakak sudah punya pacar" ujar Naruko sedikit gugup.

"hanya itu" tanya naruto yang masih belum percaya dengan kata adiknya.

"i-iya hanya itu yang kukatakan pada nenek,, sudah dulu ya temanku sudah lama menungguku,, lagi pula nenek ada parlu dengan kakak" ucap Naruko lalu berlari meninggalkan kakaknya.

"eeh tunggu,,,," teriak Naruto, tapi adiknya seolah tak mendengar teriakannya dan tetap berlari menjauhinya. "padahal tadi pagi minta untuk dijemput dan ingin mengetahui kekasihku, kalau nenek ada perlu denganku pasti akan disuruh menyeleseikan pekerjaanya dan lagi, hari ini tak bisa berduaan dengannya haahh mungkin ini bukan hariku" guman Naruto lalu iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

"nenek,,, kenapa memanggilku" tanya Naruto yang saat ini sudah yang ada di ruang kepala sekolah.

"ah kau sudah datang rupanya, aku hanya ingin bertanya siapa gadis yang kena sial yang jadi pacarmu" kata Tsunade dengan nada menyindir.

"apa aku seburuk itu" guman Naruto yang menunjukkan raut muka sebal.

"hahaha hanya bercanda,,, lagian yang kulihat selama ini kau begitu cuek terhadap perempuan"

"kelihatannya nenek sedang banyak kerjaanya" ucap Naruto yang berusaha mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"seperti yang kau lihat pekerjaanku memang banyak untuk itu kau kusuruh kemari dan bantu aku menyeleseikannya"

"bodoh sekali aku mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sama-sama ingin kuhindari"batin Naruto yang semakin drop. "tapi aku harus pulang kasihan Naruko kalau kutinggal sendiri dirumah" sanggah Naruto untuk mencari alasan agar bisa kabur dari neneknya.

"tenang saja hari ini dia sedang belajar dirumah temannya,,, dan akan pulang terlambat katanya" ujar Tsunade dengan santainya.

"temannya laka-laki atau perempuan"

"perempuan, lagi pula disekolahan ini tak ada laki-laki yang berani menggodanya,, kau tahu sendirikan di juara bertahan kejuaraan Judo antar sekolah"

"haahh,,, tapi akukan sudah membantu kemarin"

"ayolah,,, masa kau tega membiarkan nenekmu mengerjakan pekerjaan sebanyak ini sendirian"

"kanapa aku yang harus membantu sih" protes Naruto.

"andai saja anaknya Minato mau menyetujui rencana perjodohannya pasti saat ini Minato akan memban,,,," kata Tsunade yang terpotong masih dengan wajah seperti orang yang sedang mengandai-andaikan sesuatu.

"baiklah aku akan membantu tapi jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi" kata Naruto yang memotong perkataan Tsunade tadi.

"deal,,, ayo sekarang kita mulai bekerja" ajak Tsunade. "kau tak mau memberitahukannya,,, akan kucari sendiri siapa pacarmu Naruto" kata Tsunade dalam hati.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang

"kak aku masih penasaran dengan pacar kak Hina,, apa dia dari kelas XII-A. disanakan banyak siswa pintar dan tampan" tanya Naruko yang masih mengira-ngira siapa yang jadi pacarnya Hinata saat ini.

"dia bukan berasal dari sekolah kita"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil merah berhenti didepan mereka. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata dengan tato di dahinya yang mengenakan jaket almamater berlambangkan logo Universitas Konoha keluar dari mobilnya.

"apakah kekasihmu itu salah satu mahasiswa dari Universitas Konoha" bisik Naruko pada Hinata.

"hm" jawab Hinata dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hai Hinata" sapa laki-laki itu.

"Gaara" ucap Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC

**terima kasih sudah mau membacanya, soalnya ini fic pertamaku,,,, maaf bila ada kesalahan pengetikan atau kalimat yang sulit untuk dimengerti...**


	3. Chapter 3

**maaf baru update,,,, maunya sih update kilat, tapi berhubung di dunia nyata sedang sibuk jadi updatenya tak menentu**,,

**jika masih mau lanjutkan baca ni fic, silahkan LANJOOT...**

"apakah kekasihmu itu salah satu mahasiswa dari UniversitasKonoha" bisik Naruko pada Hinata.

"hm" jawab Hinata dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hai Hinata" sapa laki-laki itu.

"Gaara" ucap Hinata.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Natuto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : K+

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre : romance, friendship

Warning : alur cerita GaJe,typo,OOC,kalimat amburadul,alur kacau

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"apa dia kekasihnya kak Hinata" kata Naruko dalam hati.

"apa kau dalam perjalanan pulang" tanya Gaara kepada Hinata.

"iya,,, memangnya kenapa" tanya Hinata balik.

"mau kuantar pulang" tawar Gaara.

Yang ditawari tumpangan menoleh ke arah temannya, Gaara pun juga menoleh kearah temannya Hinata yaitu Naruko lalu Gaara menoleh kearah Hinata seolah mengerti maksud Hinata.

"sebenarnya aku mau kerumah temanku, lagipula rumahnya searah dengan rumahmu" kata Gaara kepada Hinata lalu menoleh kepalanya ke Naruko, " tenang saja akan kuantar juga nona Kuning ini sampai rumahnya".

"apa-apaan kau ini seenaknya menamaiku nona Kuning,, dasar PANDA" protes Naruko dengan menekankan kata panda kepada Gaara untuk memberikan julukan kepadanya.

"terserah kau saja nona KUNING" Gaara juga ikut-ikutan menekankan kata kuning kepada Naruko.

Hinata yang berdiri diantara mereka hanya sweatdrop, dalam pertengkaran ini seolah-olah mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

"sudahlah hentikan pertengkaran ini malukan kalau dilihat orang apalagi pertengkaran kalian seperti anak kecil, lagi pula aku dan Naruko akan belajar bersama dirumahku" kata Hinata mencoba melerainya.

"Naruko" guman Gaara tapi masih terdengar oleh Naruko.

"YA ITUNAMAKU, LEBIH TEPATNYA NAMIKAZE NARUKO,, JADI JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NONA KUNING LAGI ,,, PAHAMM" kata Naruko penuh penekanan.

"baiklah- baiklah,,, " jawab Gaara dengan nada malas, " sekarang naiklah akan kuantar kalian pulang"

"kak Hina,,, kau duduk dibelakang bersamaku" bisik Naruko kepda Hinata, dan yang dibisiki hanya mengangguk saja menuruti Naruko.

Sekarang mereka sudah masuk dalam mobil milik Gaara, tapi sepertinya sang pemilik masih belum berniat menyalakan mesinnya.

"kenapa tak segera kau nyalakan mesinnya,,, cepatlah kau sudah menyita waktu belajarku" protes Naruko yang menyadari ulah Gaara.

"ayolah,,, salah satu dari kalian duduk didepan bersamaku" pinta Gaara.

" memangnya kenapa, salah ya jika kami duduk dibelakang" tanya Naruko.

"tidak,,, hanya saja posisi kita ini seolah-olah memposisikanku sebagai sopir kalian" jawab Gaara.

"kau sendirikan tadi yang menawarkan tumpangan pada kami,, lagi pula kalau kau tak mau mengantar, kami bisa pulang sendiri" kata Naruko yang menurut Gaara sangatlah menyebalkan.

"haah,,,," Gaara hanya menghela napas untuk menghilangkan emosinya setelah mendengarkan ucapan Naruko, "ya-ya akan kuantar kalian pulang" kata Gaara dengan nada malasnya.

SedangkanHinata hanya terdiam menyaksikan pertengkaran itu, sepertinya ia menikmati kejadian itu yang menurutnya sangatlah langka. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara yang ia kenal selama ini selalu bersikap dingin apa lagi terhadap perempuan yang baru ia kenal, raut wajah datarnya selalu menghiasi hari-harinya, dan sangat irit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi hari ini terlihat berbeda saat ia menanggapi tingkah Naruko, untuk itulah ia menganggap kejadian ini sangatlah langka setelah ibu Gaara meninggal dunia sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"terima kasih sudah mengantar kami" ucap Hinata.

"sama-sama" balas Gaara.

"kau tak mampir dulu Panda" tanya Naruko seolah dialah yang punya rumah.

"memangnya kau ini yang punya rumah apa,, dan lagi jangan panggil aku Panda, aku juga punya nama" jawab Gaara dengan menatap tajam kearah Naruko, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cuek-cuek aja.

"ya-ya aku tahu itu,, tuan Panda"kata Naruko sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"terserah kau saja nona Kuning" ucap Gaara datar.

"cih,, sejak pertama bertemu kau itu sangat menyebalkan, seenaknya saja menamai orang" kata Naruko mulai geram kepada Gaara.

"kau sendiri,,, lagi pula kita memang tak saling kenal dan belum pernah berkenalankan jadi wajarkan "

"kau,,," Naruko sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita buka lembar baru" usul Gaara.

"kau berkata seolah mau mengajakku menikah saja" ejek Naruko.

"bukan itu maksudku, seperti kataku tadi kita memang tak saling kenal dan belum pernah berkenalankan, maka dari itu kita berkenalan dan kau jangan memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu, begitu juga sebaliknya" jelas Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naroko untuk menjabat tangannya.

"oke aku setuju,,, ini seperti gencatan senjata, lagi pula aku capek bertengkar denganmu" kata Naruko tersenyum sambil menyambut uluran tangan Gaara. Merekapun saling mengenalkan diri.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu" pamit Gaara.

"hati-hati dijalan" kata Naruko menasehati Gaara, yang dinasehati hanya memutarkan bola itu Gaara pergi dengan mobillnya.

"haah,, urusanku dengannya sudah selesei, sekarang kita bis,,,," ucapan Naruko terhenti saat menyadari kalau tak ada orang didepan rumah Hinata selain dirinya. "heeh,, kemana kak Hinata, sial aku tinggal sendiri" lalu Narukopun masuk ke rumah Hinata. SepertinyaHinata tak mau mengganggu pertengkaran antara Gaara dengan Naruko jadi ia memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

"kau kenapa Naruko,,, kelihatannya kau sedang kesal" tanya Neji kakaknya Hinata, saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang tamu.

"aku ditinggal KakHina sendirian didepan rumah bersama pacarnya yang menyebalkan itu" jawab Naruko dengan raut muka kesalnya.

"pacarnya" kata Neji yang mengerutkan alisnya.

"iya,,, pacarnya itu menyebalkan, seenaknya saja memanggilku nona kuning" gerutu Naruko.

"memangnya Hinata sudah punya pacar"

"haah,, kau ini kakaknya masa tidak tahu kalau adiknya sudah punya pacar"

"siapa pacar Hinata" tanya Neji yang semakin penasaran.

"Gaara,,, dia itu kuliah di,,," ucapan Naruko terpotong oleh Neji

"apa kau yakin dia itu Gaara" tanya Neji yang belum prcaya.

"aku yakin, orang macam itu bisa memikat kak Hina" jawab Naruko

"apa ia berambut merah" tanya Neji lagi.

"ya"

"apa ada tato di dahinya"

"hm"Naruko mengagguk.

"tidak mungkin" ucap Neji yang masih belum percaya.

"memangnya kenapa" tanya Naruko bingung dengan ucapan Neji.

" asal kau tahu saja Gaara itu ,,," belum sempat Neji menyeleseikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan adik Hinata, Hanabi memanggil Naruko dari kamar Hinata.

"kak Naru,,, ayo cepat kita memulai belajarnya" teriak Hanabi.

"sudah dulu ya aku mau belajar" pamit Naruko.

" sekalian panggilkan Hinata kesini, aku ada perlu sebentar dengannya" kata Neji.

"hm" Naruko memberikan anggukan bertanda ia menuruti perintah Neji.

.

.

"ada apa memanggilku" tanya Hinata yang saat ini berada di ruang tamu untuk menemua Neji.

"apa benar kau sudah punya kekasih" Neji balik tanya.

"hm" Hinata hanya mengangguk malu.

"apa kekasihmu itu Gaara"

"heeh,," Hinata kaget dengan pertanyaan kakaknya, "mana mungkin aku pacaran dengannya" sanggah Hinata.

"tapi Naruko bilang,,,"

"Naruko hanya salah paham, mungkan ia mengira Gaara itu kekasihku karena aku hanya memberitahukannya kalau kekasihku itu mahasiswa Universitas Konoha dan kebetulan Gaara datang dan memberi tumpangan" jelas Hinata.

"Oo begitu ya,,, tapi kau harus ingat, kau juga harus berhati-hati kepada setiap pria, mungkin saja hanya ia main-main" nasehat neji pada Hinata.

"pasti ku ingat pesan kakak, kak Tenten juga harus kuperingati untuk berhati-hati kalau setiap bertemu pria" kata Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"dia bisa jaga dirinya sendiri" terang Neji.

"aku tak yakin jika pria itu adalah kak Neji" Ucap Hinata dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan sih" guman Neji yang tak terdengar oleh Hinata karena sudah masuk kekamarnya, "eeh,, kau pikir aku pria yang tak bertanggung jawab apa" teriak Neji yang menyadari maksud perkataan Hinata tadi.

.

.

"hei ini ada cemilan untuk kalian" ucap ibu Hinata yang saat ini berada di kamarnya Hinata sambil membawa beberapa potong kue dan biskuit serta minuman dingin untuk Hinata, Hanabi, dan Natuko yang sedang belajar bersama.

"terima kasih bi, kebetulan aku sedang lapar" kata Naruko.

"kalau kau lapar bibi masih ada makanan di ruang makan"

"tak usah,, ini sudah lebih dari cukup" basa-basi Naruko.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Oo ya Hinata, nanti selesei belajar kau belanja ya, soalnya tadi ada yang tidak terbeli"

"baiklah nanti aku akan belanja" jawab Hinata.

"dan kau Naruko, nanti jangan langsung pulang dulu ya, makan malanlah disini, bibi masak banyak hari ini" kata ibu Hinata kepada Naruko.

"tapi bi,,"

"kau kan sudah lama tidak makan malam disini" rayu ibu Hinata.

"hm baiklah, tapi nanti ajari aku masak lagi ya,, dan aku mau izin pada kakakku dulu" pinta naruko.

" oke" jawab IbuHinata menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.07, seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berjalan pulang nampak wajahnya kelelahan, mungkin habis menyeleseikan tugas neneknya yang terbilang mustahil untuk seorang mahasiswa, untung ayahnya mewariskan otak jeniusnya padanya.

"haah sungguh melelahkan, kenapa harus aku yang menyeleseikannya, memangnya gampang apa mengurus sekolahan dan rumah sakit, kalau beginikan aku yang jadi korbannya. Sebaiknya aku mampir ke supermarket dulu" guman pemuda pirang itu yang bernama Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas dan raut mukanya yang kusut.

Beberapa saat kemudian wajah kusutnya berubah menjadi lebih bersemangat saat melihat seorang gadis yang ia kenal sedang membawa tas belanja yang masih kosong.

"heh itukan Hinata" guman Naruto lalu menghampirinya.

"hei Hinata, kau mau belanja ya" sapa Naruto sekalian bertanya sedang apa dia.

"eeh Naruto" jawab Hinata kaget, "iya,, aku mau ke supermarket untuk belanja" katanya lagi.

"mau kutemani, aku juga mau ke sana"

"waah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu" ucap Hinata, lalu mereka berjalan sambil mengobrolkan sesuatu.

"Na-Naruto, kau terlihat sangat kelelahan" kata Hinata yang khawatir saat melihat wajah Naruto nampak kelelahan.

"kelihatan yaa,, soalnya tadi temanku memintaku untuk membantu menyeleseikan tugasnya" jawab Naruto, memang ia menjawab jujur soal diminta untuk menyeleseikan tugas, tapi ia berbohong soal siapa yang meminta bantuannya.

"Oo begitu ya,,, tapi kau harus perhatikan kesehatanmu juga" ucap Hinata memberi saran pada Naruto.

"iya-iya, ngomong-ngomong kau selalu perhatian padaku" ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata, sedangkan yang digoda hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka memerah malu karena ketahuan kalau ia perhatian pada Naruto.

Itulah beberapa obrolan mereka. Jika ada yang menanyakan dimana Naruko saat ini dan tidak ikut menemani Hinata belanja, ia sedang mempelajari resep baru dari ibu Hinata. Dari ibunya Hinatalah Naruko bisa memasak makanan yang rasanya diatas rata-rata.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Saat ini Hinata dan Naruto dalam perjalanan pulang setelah apa yang dicari sudah mereka dapatkan. Kebetulan jalan pulang Naruto melewati rumah Hinata, jadi sekalian ia menemani Hinata pulang.

"Naruto,,, mampir ke rumahku dulu ya, kau kan sudah menemaniku belanja" tawar Hinata, saat ini mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Hinata.

"eeh tak usah" tolak Naruto dengan halus.

"ayolah Naruto,, hari ini ibuku masak banyak, lagian jika makan makanan instan terus-menerus tidak baik bagi kesehatan"

"ini hanya makanan darurat, soalnya hari ini adikku sedang belajar bersama temannya bahkan mau makan malam di rumahnya, lagi pula seharian ini rumahku tak ada yang jaga" jelas Naruto.

"baiklah,, kapan-kapan kau harus mampir ya,,"

"iya-iya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

"hari-hati di jalan"

"ya,,"

.

.

.

Saat sudah sampai didepan kontrakannya Naruto melihat seseorang paruh baya berdiri didepan pintu, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu si penghuni kontrakn itu. SepertinyNaruto mengenali orang tersebut, ia pun menghampirinya.

"ada apa paman kemari" tanya Naruto datar.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
